marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Sanders (Earth-21195)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-21195 | BaseOfOperations = Utopolis | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Carlos Pacheco | First = Squadron Sinister Vol 1 1 | Death = Squadron Sinister Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Whizzer was a member of the Squadron Sinister who occupied the domain of Utopolis. He took part in the attack on their counterparts, the Squadron Supreme of Supremia Province in order to annex their territory. Whizzer was pitted against Doctor Spectrum who warned Whizzer to back off but Sanders sped up so fast he slit Ledger's abdomen open causing his internal organs to fall out thus killing him. After defeating them, Whizzer and the Squadron headed back to the citadel to discuss ongoing events involving the Frightful Four, but the topic of invading the Shadow Province was brought up by Knighthawk as he heard they had a weapon strong enough to stop Hyperion. However their meeting was interrupted by the Iron Thor who wanted to talk to Hyperion. Whizzer later showed up at Hyperion's side after Thor left wondering if the Corpsman was going to be a problem with their plans but Hyperion told him to let him deal with the Thor. Whizzer was summoned back to the meeting hall after the body of the died Thor fell through the ceiling. He worried about God Emperor Doom finding out about it but Hyperion wanted to keep it a secret until they got ahold of the Argonite weapon. During the night the Squadron attacked the Shadow Province before they knew what it them. Whizzer zipped around the castle knocking out all the guards allowing Nighthawk the time to sneak into the lower dwellings to grab the weapon. As they became successful with the mission, Hyperion ordered Whizzer to keep an eye on Nighthawk since he didn't trust him. Whizzer accompanied Nighthawk to the docks in order to get the jump on some thugs who were trying to steal a cargo haul full of food. They surprised them but as Whizzer offered to take them out in seconds, Nighthawk told him that he will handle them instead. After Richmond killed them, Whizzer thought it would have been a good idea to keep one of them alive so they can go back and spread the word to not steal from the Squadron but Nighthawk said that three bodies would send a bigger message then only two. Whizzer wondered why Nighthawk chose him to tag along on patrol since they both disliked each other but Nighthawk offered him promises of a better life than the one Hyperion gave him. Some days later, Whizzer was with the Squadron when they had a meeting with the Frightful Four in the Wastelands. They confronted the Four about their supposed annexation of Europix. Hyperion suggested that the Four should let the Squadron handle Europix or they would suffer the consequences. But the Four ended up attacking Europix anyways which caused Whizzer and the others to intercede in the battle. Whizzer attacked the Sandman as he used his speed to disperse his form over a few miles making it hard for him to reconstitute himself. Whizzer again was at Nighthawk's side when they met Sandman on the outskirts of Utopolis. He found out that Sandman was Nighthawk's inside guy in the Four and he had come there to deliver the Argonite gun to them. The next morning, Whizzer and the other members were sequestered to the main chamber so they could listen to Paste Pot Pete's confession. Pete proclaimed that the Wizard cut a deal with Whizzer to get his hands on an Argonite Gun in exchange for control over Utopolis once the Four took out Hyperion. The Whizzer said that wasn't true and it was actually Sandman who was the one who brokered the deal with Nighthawk. Pete stood there as Sanders blamed Nighthawk for setting him up, so he tried to race out of there but was killed by Hyperion's optic blast. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the James Sanders of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the James Sanders of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:DC Comics Pastiches